1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat mounted air bag module for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle. In particular, the present invention is directed to a bracket that mounts an air bag module on a vehicle seat in a manner to modify the direction of deployment of the air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some vehicles have side impact air bags that can be inflated to help protect an occupant of the vehicle in the event of a side impact to the vehicle or a rollover condition of the vehicle. In some vehicles, the side impact air bag is mounted in a vehicle seat, specifically, in the side bolster of the seatback. The air bag inflates generally forward from the seatback, between the occupant and the side structure of the vehicle, to help protect the vehicle occupant.
The air bag is designed to inflate at an angle relative to a forward direction in the vehicle to provide suitable protection. The position and orientation in which the air bag module is mounted in the seatback determine the direction in which the air bag inflates. Some vehicle seats have limited space in the side bolster of the seatback, which makes it difficult to mount an air bag module there in a manner such that the air bag will inflate in the desired direction.